5 Worst Moments In Mad City Roblox
5 Worst Moments In Mad City Roblox is the fifth video in the Robstix series. Characters * Robstix * The Noob * Bacon Hair * Bacon Girl * Robstix's Enemy (As a prisoner and was from Minecraft) * The Prisoners * The Cops/Police Officers * Hotrod * Inferno * Titan * Voltron * Phantom * Raven Worst Moments #1: Police helping prisoners to escape When Robstix enters the police station, a prisoner comes in and tries to steal some weapons, but Robstix tases him and arrests him. Another police officer comes in but opens the door, which causes another prisoner to come in. A prisoner steals a weapon and shoots at Robstix, and goes to the top. Robstix follows him and tries to shoot at the prisoner but misses. Yet another officer comes and climbs to the helicopter and flies it near the field. Bacon Hair (as a prisoner) grabs onto the helicopter's rope and flies off. #2: You thought you could fly in obby but you were wrong. Robstix is on the Heroes teams and looks for a good hero to be. He tries on Hotrod, Inferno, Proton, Vanta, Voltron, and Frostbite. After trying out all the other superhero powers, he tries on Titan who can fly, he thinks about a good idea about something which would be going to the Pyramid and flying pass all the obstacles. When he makes it there, he goes inside, and tries to fly, but fails and falls into the lava. #3: Plane robbery fail During when Robstix is in the middle of a plane robbery, he goes to the button, and presses it, but can't deactivate the bomb. This causes him to remove all the broken fuses. When he removes all of the fuses, he tries to press the button but the bomb already activated killing Robstix. #4: Someone steals your hero crystal Robstix has just killed an officer. He now hides near a prison building, but Inferno sees him, but Robstix saw him as well and kills Inferno. When all of a sudden, Hotrod zooms pass Robstix. Robstix brings out a shotgun and shoots whenever Hotrod zooms right past him. In slow motion, Robstix kills Hotrod. Finally, Titan comes up near Robstix and tries to kill him, but Robstix uses another gun, which kills Titan which drops a hero crystal. Robstix comes up to it, but the Noob (as a prisoner) grabs it first and flies off. #5: Military base campers Robstix and the Noob had just escaped from prison. they take a car to drive to the criminal base. After they got weapons, Robstix says "Alright! Let's kill all the police and heroes" But when they both get out of the base, they are both killed by the Cops and Heroes. Story Clips #1 The prisoner that just escaped sees another prisoner about to be killed by Hotrod, but the prisoner uses a gun to kill Hotrod, which made him drop a hero crystal. The prisoner then picks it up then runs. #2 When the prisoner gets to the villains base, he then becomes Raven. #3 There are just a few cops chilling inside the police station when Phantom comes up to them and fires killing one of the cops. The other tries to run away but is killed by the Noob and Bacon Girl. The villain lets in another Noob, and Bacon Hair. When a cop and Robstix are relaxing, the cop next to Robstix gets killed, while Robstix survives and sees what's going on. Robstix then sees an army of prisoners and villains. They begin to attack Robstix who was a lot of kill being able to take out most of them, but the heroes come and take care of the rest. But Robstix then kills Raven but Raven says "See you on the other side" and disappears. Robstix then finds a cube and wonders what it is. When he is inside the police station he drops it and it creates a nether portal from Minecraft. Then ending screen then says Roblox X Minecraft. Poll Did you like this? Yes! No. I Don't Know Category:Episodes